Lovely Thoughts
by Daniratoe
Summary: Zutara Month. These are my contributions to our lovely pairing in their month. Drabble/One-shot series. Raiting could vary.
1. Day 1: Relief

**Well, hello my friends!**

**This is the first time I've ever write something for A:TLA and since we're now in our lovely Zutara month in dA, i wanted to share what I've done until now. I'll try to do the 31 one prompts per day on this lovely celebration. I'll really try, 'cause you know... college, familly, Christmas and stuff... but I've done fine for now (4 days don't count anyway.. haha)**

**So yeah, this is basically a Drabble/one-shot series. It is suposed to have 31 stories, but lets see what happens (specially in 24 of december xD)  
**

**Hope you enjoy! I had fun writing these! all for fellow Zutarians!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. If you see these posted in any other page by other username but "Daniratoe" or "malacoderma" please, contact me immediately. Some infidel must have stolen my precious art and they'll know my wrath (?) I'm kind of serious...  
**

**Be nice, as I said, first A:TLA & Zutara writer here! And don't forget to R&R!  
**

* * *

Zutara Month 2012

Day 1: Relief.

She was running, trying to get closer but Azula kept pushing her away from him. She had to help him. She couldn't waste time jumping and bending water defending herself while she could be healing him.

He had stopped moving and whining and screaming in pain a couple of minutes ago and she didn't know if that was a good sign. The only thing she knew is that she had to be by his side.

She was so desperate. But she kept trying and eventually defeated Azula and ran as fast as she could to see him. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest and she was terrified.

When she checked for his pulse, she felt nothing; and a couple of seconds later she was crying in his chest, still trying to save him with her healing hands.

But he was gone, and Azula was laughing madly in the background, pointing out how useless she was and her voice kept echoing in Katara's mind.

"—Tara!"

She heard Azula's voice even when she woke up from someone shaking her shoulder violently.

"Wake up, Katara!" Gold eyes stared at het in pure concern. She was shaking.

"He's gone!" She cried "She killed him!"

"What? Who? Katara, calm down, I'm here. Nobody is dead" Zuko's voice woke her up completely and she looked confused at him.

His eyes were shining like gold, so alive and beautiful.

"Oh, Spirits!" she breathed. "You're here, Zuko!" And she jumped in his arms, crying in relief.

"I'm here, Katara. I'm not dead. I'm here with you" he whispered softly in her ear, holding her closer and caressing her hair. She was having those dreams again. "You saved me, I'm here…"

She sobbed and cried and before she fell asleep in his arms, she sighed as a reassuring though cross her mind.

_He's here with me._


	2. Day 2: Luminous

**Second Prompt! Had to think it through a lot but I liked the outcome. Hope you do too!**

**Don forget to R&R!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. If you see these posted in any other page by other username but "Daniratoe" or "malacoderma" please, contact me immediately. Some infidel must have stolen my precious art and they'll know my wrath (?) I'm kind of serious...**

* * *

Zutara Month

Day 2: Luminous

He woke up by the sound of water moving and splashing nearby, his senses high in alert expecting an enemy.

The first thing he saw was the shining fool moon in the highest spot in the sky. And he sat up immediately in a fighting position, ready for any attack. He relaxed a little when he was greeted by silence and nobody in front of him.

A few seconds later he heard water splashing again and he followed the sound until he was facing a dangerously familiar figure in the lake near the place he had decided to camp on.

_Brilliant_. If she found him all hell would break loose and he was not looking forward to that. Plus, she was only in her bindings.

Zuko hid quickly when she moved forward in the lake, the water over her knees and her arms moving in a water bending stance; water flying around her body in an spiral while the moon illuminated her wet dark skin, making her look as if she was covered on pearls and diamonds, The water shining by the moonlight as well.

He blushed furiously. He couldn't stop thinking that she was absolutely beautiful. The sight of no other but Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, water bending under the full moon was deadly breathtaking.

She kept practicing the movement without noticing him, making her look like she was dancing with the water she bend instead of training –or whatever she was doing for that matter.

He stood there in awe, watching her and she surprised him with every perfect movement she made with water, creating whole masses of her precious element that danced around her while she transformed it in perfect little drops -like rain drops- and then iced them, little crystals shining and dancing around her while her young body moved and shifted with them, her long brown hair flying around her body and the moon illuminating her peaceful and happy face.

This was something the will remember for the rest of his journey.


	3. Day 3: Potential

**Third prompt in this lovely month! GOD this one drove me nuts! Couldn't think of anything that fit in the "Potential" prompt... I like it but there's just this feeling that something is missing...  
**

**Hope you enjoy it anyway! Don't forget to R&R!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. If you see these posted in any other page by other username but "Daniratoe" or "malacoderma" (dA) please, contact me immediately. Some infidel must have stolen my precious art and they'll know my wrath (?) I'm kind of serious...**

* * *

Zutara Month 2012

Day 3: Potential

He finally understood something that now was important. Katara had potential in a lot of things. In a list of good and bad things he was pleased to find in her and discovering new ones had become his new hobby.

For example, she was a potentially dangerous woman when it comes to her temper. You would never want to see her in a bad mood. You would never hear the end of it, especially if it was your fault.

Unfortunately, that had been the first thing he noticed about her whole potential thing when he joined the Gaang. She had all the right to be mad at him. He had indeed betrayed her back there in Ba Sing Se. She had seen him in his most vulnerable moment. He had allowed her to touch his scarred eye. He had seen the sincerity in her eyes when she told him she could try to heal him.

He had betrayed her trust and her good intentions. But she had started to trust him again, and he won't betray her ever again. He cared for her.

She had great potential in her bending. She was determined, strong and passionate. She couldn't have born with a different bending ability. She could never be a fire bender: her temper would have made her as explosive as Azula, but it could have been dangerous for her own wellbeing. She could never be an earth bender: it was true that she was strong but she was never rough. Zuko didn't know exactly how to explain, but her hands were so soft –made to heal and harm at the same time. She could never be an air bender: yes, she was a free spirit, but her whole existence wasn't connected to air.

She was a water bender and that fit perfectly to her in so many ways. That was something he liked about her but he was a coward. He would never say that to her, it would be embarrassing –though she knew that he acknowledge her strength.

She was potentially dangerous once in a while, also. Sometimes she was too good for her –or their– own security. She occasionally put herself into such great problems! But that was something he also liked about her and it was odd. He decided that he liked to protect her

And, on top of all that, she had been potentially dangerous _for him_. He didn't expect falling for her. True, he wanted her to trust him, to befriend him and he had to work hard for that. But he fell hard for her in the process and that scared him. It was different that Mai –completely different. He put himself through such things for her he couldn't understand. This was absolutely entertaining for Toph, of course; who kept implying such embarrassing things in lunch and dinner…

But she had potential in different ways. She was carrying and would be a wonderful mother –he blushed every time he thought about that, which was odd–, she was a warrior, always ready for a fight, but also a healer, always alert of everyone's wellness.

She was in one single word, unique.


	4. Day 4: Change

**Oh this one was beautiful to write. I really felt it! Change lovely readers! fourth prompt of the month! Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Don't forget to R&R!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. If you see these posted in any other page by other username but "Daniratoe" or "malacoderma" please, contact me immediately. Some infidel must have stolen my precious art and they'll know my wrath (?) I'm kind of serious...**

* * *

Zutara month 2012 ~

Day 4: Change

It was too early, she noticed. She knew that the rest of her friends were still asleep and she tried to catch up a few more hours of precious sleep but she couldn't, so instead, she decided to take a short walk before breakfast.

Slowly and silently, she started walking to the woods. She briefly looked to the rest to be sure she didn't woke anybody, and her gaze rested a little bit longer in the male figure with dark hair and scarred skin resting in the bison's tail. What a little liar, prince Zuko. Why does anybody but her saw that there's no such thing as a new Zuko? It was impossible for him to change. Why would he? What where his motivations? Absolutely not the Spirits kicking some sense in his selfish mind, that's for sure.

_'He has not changed. He's Zuko, for La's sake. The creep that kept following us 'till the end of times just to capture the Avatar'_ She thought, completely sure that it was the only and absolute truth.

But she had noticed him act so different lately. He was polite, he was always helpful, he was damn good at planning -just as, or may be even more than Sokka- and he was so patient with her attitude towards him.

Toph had even found him a pet-name! That meant she believed and trusted him! _Toph Beifong!_

She was the only one in the group that he couldn't fool, thankfully. She knew he was trying something but she was succeeding in ruining everything just by not trusting in him.

_'At least he acknowledges my strength'_ she considered but immediately changed her mind. That was accepting that he had changed in the minimum way and she would not fall for it. He must still be thinking that she was just a peasant; a weak waterbender that could not beat him in a fight. A useless little girl.

She scoffed angrily. Even when she was trying to have a peaceful morning, he was bothering her, haunting her.

"Why are you up so early, Katara?" his confused and drowsily voice found her ears. She stared hard at him.

"None of your business, Prince Zuko" she scoffed.

His eyes focused in hers with such a hurt expression that she had to look the other way. His eyes were so expressive. It made her fill like she was offending or hurting him –which should be something she enjoyed, but some way it wasn't. It made her consider her opinion and the possibility that he had indeed became a better person; and that was betraying her own thoughts. She couldn't stand that.

He sighed, the sound so defeated and tired and then he spoke, softly, politely and carefully.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she stared at him.

"Well, actually yes. I'm not entirely sure that you won't try to kill me or something" she crossed her arms and closed her blue eyes. "Live me alone"

"We need to speak" he begged desperately, a couple of minutes or so, losing his patience for the first time since he joined the group. "We can't keep attacking each other. We are a team now. I need you to believe in my word, Katara. What do I have to do to prove it to you? I want to be your friend. I would not hurt nor you or anybody here –not anymore. Your opinion means a lot to me so. Speak to me." he took a big breath and continued his eyes looking through hers. "Punch me, kick me, insult me, but say something, Katara. Let me explain everything to you."

She stood still and quiet. She had never seen him like this –so lost and deeply sorry, trying to apologize for the things he had put her and her friends through.

A voice rang in her head _'he has said nothing but the truth to you. Give him a chance. Maybe he did changed after all'._

Her body relaxed and she sighed. He was still looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to tell him to fuck off and let her enjoy her peace alone. But he did not expect her response.

"Ok, Zuko. You have just one more chance to explain to me whatever you need to explain." she couldn't help but feel guilty at what she saw in his eyes: relief, excitement, promise, respect, even affect. Could it be that he was so concerned by her and her opinion?

She had never even dreamed of him, expressing such strong emotions in any way.

He had indeed changed. Even if she just noticed in that apparently meaningless moment, she had to admit that he had changed.

The last thing she gave him that morning before everybody woke up, was a sincere and encouraging smile that said that she will try to understand and trust him, but that it will take time.

The last thing he gave her that morning after her defeated but careful acceptance, was a soft squeeze in her hand and the deepest and most sincere _'Thank you'_ she had ever heard somebody said to her.


	5. Day 5: Serenade

**Weeell... I had kind of a crazy day so I was really busy. I published these two prompts this morning in dA, but couldn't do it here. Had to run xD Everything that you can posibbly think would happen happened to me today (Even leaving my house keys in a closed room...). So I'm tired. Really tired.**

**Anyways, enjoy! Thank you lots for the reviews and also thank you Different Child for the observations. Really, you're great! :'D  
**

******Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. If you see these posted in any other page by other username but "Daniratoe" or "malacoderma" please, contact me immediately. Some infidel must have stolen my precious art and they'll know my wrath (?) I'm kind of serious...**

* * *

Zutara Month 2012

Day 5: Serenade

When he entered the room, she was singing, their lovely baby in her arms.

She didn't notice him, and kept singing the lullaby instead, and he just stood there, his gaze full of tenderness and love towards his two treasures right in front of him. He decided that Katara was the most loving, beautiful and talented mother in the whole Fire nation.

She noticed he was in the room when he caressed softly the lower part of her back and his breath tickled in her neck. She giggled at the feeling, stopping the song.

"Keep singing" he asked, a part of him wanting that she sang for him "you have such a beautiful voice... How come I've never noticed that before?"

She hid a smile, caressing her asleep baby's cheek." well I've never tried to" she blushed "do you really think that?"

He responded by 'mmhm'-ing while he enjoyed her wife's scent, drowning himself in her hair and neck. She sighed happily and smiled.

"How was Fire Lord Zuko's day?" she whispered, putting the little baby girl back in her crib so she could sleep peacefully.

"Busy and tired, my dear Fire Lady" he responded, groaning in annoyance to make his point clear "sing for me" he said a moment later while kissing her cheeks and neck, guiding her to their bed. She didn't say anything and let him hold her in his arms and seconds later, when they were lying in the bed together, looking at each other's eyes, she finally answered. "What do you want me to sing for you, darling?" she played with his hair, which she discovered relaxed Zuko incredibly.

"I don't know" he answered drowsily "sing me that lullaby our little Lila had the honor to hear before falling asleep."

His voice was calm and she could see his eyes closing. He must be so tired. She pressed her lips in his neck, and the in his jaw and lips, while she started singing again the lovely song. He caressed her hips lovingly, enjoying the melodic voice of his wife singing for him in a soft whisper in his ear.

Before the song ended, they both were sound asleep.


	6. Day 6: Desired

******Day six, sweeties! Enjoy!  
**

******Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. If you see these posted in any other page by other username but "Daniratoe" or "malacoderma" please, contact me immediately. Some infidel must have stolen my precious art and they'll know my wrath (?) I'm kind of serious...**

* * *

Zutara Month 2012

Day 6: Desired

He didn't understand what was happening to him that moment. Why was he so suddenly interested in her? He never felt like that before and now that Katara and the rest of the Gaang where having a sort of vacations in his palace, he had noticed that every time she wasn't looking at him, he would 'check her out' –that meaning, of course, that he couldn't stop his eyes from staring at her perfect curves, her dark skin, her lips..

_'Oh, Agni... This is driving me crazy'_ he thought when he noticed he was doing it again in the dining table. It was de twentieth time in a week. Aang gave him a jealous look once in a while, when his frustration seemed to be too obvious for everybody.

Katara laughed at something Suki had said about Sokka, her melodic voice caressing his ears. He didn't have time to hear what it was, though. He had been too distracted in her mouth, hands, neck and shoulders in that so-Fire-nation-styled outfit that made he look more beautiful that he could ever admit out loud. The crimson color of the fabric making her more exotic than he had ever accepted she was.

"Sparky is out on space for you again, Sugar Queen" Toph, who was by his side teased. Zuko's body tensed and he immediately stared at her, without saying a word.

She couldn't see him, of course, so he grunted lowly instead, but kept quiet. The earth bender chuckled softly and added in a whisper. "You won't –or rather, can't– deny it anyways, your Majesty"

Katara blushed slightly and laughed nervously. Awkwardness filling the air. Zuko cleared his throat and then said:

"Would you pass me the salt?" Katara nodded and when she did what she was asked, their fingers touched, and their eyes met for a second.

Zuko silently cursed at his racing heart. Toph would definitely do an awkward comment because of that on any moment. But the only thing the blind girl did was giving him a knowing smirk that he saw from the corner of his eye.

The topic died a moment later, when Sokka started telling a recent situation in the Southern Water Tribe.

Katara looked back and joined the conversation once again. He couldn't deny it. He desired he so much it hurt.

Later that night, he was knocking at her door with determination; and when she opened it, eyes shocked and confused, her body covered in a satin tunic. He lost it. He finally lost it.

The first thing she would register in her mind a couple of seconds later was the demanding lips pressed on hers, and the desperate hands caressing her back, expecting for her reaction and permission.

She responded to his touch eagerly. Zuko smiled between passionate kisses.


	7. Day 7: Pride

**OH SPIRITS! SO, SO, _SO,_ LATE! I'm really sorry I had a trip and couldn't submit anything and then this week has been a pain in the... whatever so I've been missing prompts like crazy.**

**Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to R&R!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. If you see these posted in any other page by other username but "Daniratoe" or "malacoderma" (dA) please, contact me immediately. Some infidel must have stolen my precious art and they'll know my wrath (?) I'm kind of serious...**

* * *

Zutara Month 2012

Day 7: Pride

"Katara, you are not going to that place. Period" Zuko's voice was determined. He had his arms crossed and was giving a cold glare to the water bender's back while she was doing her makeup. She responded by ignoring his command. He scowled and grunted. "Look at me" she glared then he glared back. "You are not going"

She sighed frustrated. "Who are you to decide where I can or cannot go? You're such a jerk, Zuko" she continued getting ready, high heels and a blue simple dress adorned her features with perfect Smokey eyes and a pale pink gloss in her lips. Her long brown hair fell wavy in her back.

At this, Zuko tried not to yell at her. He breathed expecting to calm down a bit and then, still in a cold glare, he added. "At least not dressed like that".

Katara stared blankly. She wanted to laugh, really, but she had to be strong. She had a pride to defend and if she laughed he would think that he had power over her —something that surely, this prideful jerk might be accustomed to have over everyone and everything.

"Just watch me" She dared him, walking past Zuko with her purse in one hand and her cellphone in the other leaving the room with a smirk.

One, two, three… here it comes.

" Katara! I'm deadly serious. You're not doing this to me, I am your fiancée, and this is not the way you have to treat me!" the shouted finally and her temper exploded.

"Ok, this is enough, Prince Zuko. You're not controlling my life. Yes, you're my fiancée but you're not my husband yet, and that is not an excuse to be ridiculous so stop being a prideful jerk and leave me alone. Plus, calm down. I'm not going to have sex with anybody. I'm just going out with the girls. God, you're suffocating sometimes!" and after that, front door slammed shut behind her.

Zuko sighed. He was absolutely not being ridiculous. And he was definitely not a prideful jerk. He was not.


	8. Day 8: Prejudice

**Other prompt late that I'm updating now. this was a hard one to write.  
**

**Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to R&R!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. If you see these posted in any other page by other username but "Daniratoe" or "malacoderma" (dA) please, contact me immediately. Some infidel must have stolen my precious art and they'll know my wrath (?) I'm kind of serious...**

* * *

Zutara month 2012

Day 8: Prejudice

He was so frustrated. He didn't know what to do anymore. This was something he couldn't stand about his beloved Fire Nation. He couldn't understand, why where they still so close-minded before the war? Sure, he knew that this prejudiced attitude will be difficult to fight –the Fire Nation was ruled by it for decades.

It first happened when he found his Fire Lady. The beautiful Southern Water Tribe water bender of the Gaang stole his heart in a second one day and he still couldn't put a finger on why he didn't notice her beauty and kindness before in a romantic way. He didn't push the thought anyways. She was his beloved wife now and that was what really mattered. But anyways, she suffered so much the first two years of their marriage.

She tried so hard to get the Fire nation people to look at her like a noble person –not a peasant. People were just so rude with her back then and he felt so guilty –he had put her in that situation. People kept saying that the fire nation shouldn't have a water bender–a peasant of all people– as the Fire Lady. But she accomplished what she worked so hard to do, and now she is the best Fire Lady this nation could ever have.

But this time, the sages were such a pain in his whole life. It was happening once again, this type with a totally innocent being, his beloved son.

People where talking so much about his family again. The Sages said that the Fire Nation couldn't accept Haru, his boy, as the prince of the Fire Nation, all because he was a water bender.

"It's going to be fine, Katara. I'll do my best to make this work" He has said that morning, holding her tight on his arms when he noticed that she was crying because of the whole situation. "Our son is as good as any fire bender. His bending does not define his strength and capacity for being a great leader someday. We know he will be great at whatever he decides in the future" she had nodded in agreement and calmed down a little but a couple of minutes later, she spoke.

"This is something I can't stand of this country." She breathed. "I am really sorry, but I have to say this. This place is ruled by so much prejudice it's unbelievable." She'd escaped from his embrace "Will people be like this with Jana if she turns out as a water bender too? Would they react worse because I am not giving fire benders to the country's royal family? I can't live like this anymore. I can't even complain because I have to be the perfect Fire Lady everyone wants me to be…"

These words had pained him so much and he sighed. He had kissed her in her cheeks, her neck, her crying eyes, and her nose and then he whispered "That is not going to happen. I won't let anybody hurt any of you in any way. I promise"

She nodded and smiled, hope shining in her eyes.


	9. Day 10: Affliction

**Well. I know 'Sublime' is missing but I don't know what to do with it... I'll try to write something and if I don't post it, forget about it xD. I'm still late in 2 prompts! And seems like I will never catch up!  
**

**Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to R&R!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. If you see these posted in any other page by other username but "Daniratoe" or "malacoderma" (dA) please, contact me immediately. Some infidel must have stolen my precious art and they'll know my wrath (?) I'm kind of serious...**

* * *

Zutara Month 2012

Day 10: Affliction

She woke up late at night. The rest of the Gaang was sound asleep and she had been too, but something was calling her, something tell her that she had to wake up, because somebody needed her.

So when she opened her eyes, she sat up quickly and started looking around for anyone in harm. When she didn't see anything out of normal, and that everybody was asleep, she decided that it all had been a dream.

Until, of course, she noticed someone was missing, and her whole body tensed, her mind running as fast as the light thinking about who was missing, where this person was and if he was in danger or not.

She found the answers as fast as she thought about the questions. Zuko was missing in the group, she didn't know if he was in danger and she absolutely not knew if he was too far away from them by now. So she jumped from her spot and tried not to wake up the rest of the group. She could do this alone, if something went wrong she could defend herself and Zuko if he couldn't.

She walked around, looking for him, and she almost cried in frustration because it was too dark and she couldn't find him, which made her feel desperate. She decided that she should tell this to everybody so they could find him faster, but the light of a small flame disappearing so suddenly called her attention by the corner of her eye.

She looked in the direction she thought she saw it, and a few minutes later the flame was there again and she sighed. She had found him in a cave not too far from them. He kept creating flames and making them disappear while she was walking towards him. When she was close, though, the flame lit up again and she could see the tears in his face. She stopped and gasped and Zuko looked up at her, surprised that he had not been paying attention at all of his surroundings. He looked the other way trying to wipe away his tears.

"What are you doing here?" he said coldly and ashamed that Katara had caught him crying. "Go away…"

"Zuko, are you alright?" she said in a soft voice, trying to get closer to him. He responded by warning her with a new flame so she could stay away. "Zuko..."

She frowned, the flame died and he looked away and kept silent. She understood that he wasn't going to apologize but he didn't meat to harm her. She knew that he was short tempered and defensive when he was vulnerable.

"Zuko, I just want to help you. Are you hurt? Do you want me to heal you?" She said, getting closer. He didn't attack her but tensed. His tears shined because of the moonlight. "Talk to me. I need to know what's wrong, Zuko" she tried to be gentle. More gentle that she always used to be with everyone that needed her. More gentle than she used to be with him since he joined the group.

"Why do you care, Katara? You hate me" He whispered calmly but pained. She sighed but didn't answer. Everything was so hard for her to shallow right now. She didn't hate him anymore, but she couldn't trust him. Not completely.

" I will never give my back to someone who needs me" she said, sitting down beside him. He looked at her eyes looking for something that could say that he wasn't someone who would ever need something from her, but he found nothing. He looked away and closed his eyes. Tears rolling down his face again.

"Today is the day my mother left me alone; the day she disappeared." He said after a few silent minutes. Katara looked at him. He was playing with flames again. His golden eyes were so lost, watching the fire lit up and die a moment later without giving it too much attention to anything.

She felt afflicted. He was remembering his mother. He was suffering because of this day. She remembered her mother too, and felt the urge to cry, but didn't.

After a couple of minutes, he felt her hand in his shoulder. He looked at her and she gave him a knowing smile and said. "I miss my mother too, Zuko". His eyes widened when he understood what she really meant. 'I understand your pain' she had tried to say.

He gave her a sad smile and nodded, but that didn't take away her concern, he noticed it in her eyes that were staring at his.

He gasped when she, so suddenly, reached for him in an embrace. He didn't respond immediately because of the shock, and Katara considered the idea of leaving, but then his own arms hold her tightly and he sighed in relief in her neck. She shivered and blushed but didn't move away.

"Thank you, Katara" He whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded in response.


End file.
